<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meanwhile, In The Dark Side by PrepareThePreparations</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383813">Meanwhile, In The Dark Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrepareThePreparations/pseuds/PrepareThePreparations'>PrepareThePreparations</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Exasperated Deceit Sanders, Gen, Pre-Canon, Stressed Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, but nothing worse then what's in the intrusive thoughts episode, mentioned casual violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrepareThePreparations/pseuds/PrepareThePreparations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil just wanted to eat a bowl of cereal in peace. Featuring a chaotic Remus and an exasperated Deceit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meanwhile, In The Dark Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil sat at the table, hunched over a bowl of cereal. He flattened the increasingly mushy corn flakes against the side of the bowl with the back of his spoon, then swished the milk around until they were all floating again. He scooped up a spoonful, finally about to take a bite.</p><p>“I could’ve put something in there, ya know.”</p><p>“What!?”</p><p>He dropped the spoon clinking back into the bowl in surprise. </p><p>“Like, salt, or tadpoles, or arsenic!”</p><p>Remus gleefully elaborated. Virgil stared incredulously down at his bowl. It looked normal enough. He couldn't have! Virgil had been staring at this bowl for the past ten minutes. He would’ve noticed. Yeah definitely. </p><p>Virgil re-scooped a spoonful.</p><p>
  <i>BUT WHAT IF HE DID!?<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Virgil dropped the spoon again. Remus snickered.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Remus was quick, And Virgil zoned out a lot! Remus definitely could’ve snuck something in without him noticing. And it wouldn’t even have been out of character for him. Remus did crap like that all the time!</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Salt, ok, whatever, ew it would be a gross bite, but not a big deal.Tadpoles? Virgil would see those. Right? Yeah, tadpoles weren’t <i>that<i> small… Were they? How small could tadpoles be!? And arsenic. Arsenic would be pretty bad. They couldn’t actually die, or like die and stay dead, but it would not be a pleasant experience. Would Remus really put arsenic in his cereal?</i></i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Virgil remembered that time Remus stabbed him.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>And that time he put a bees nest in his bed. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>And that time he pushed him out a window. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>And that time… Yeah, Remus would definitely put arsenic in his cereal. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Deceit put down his newspaper with a sigh. Who even read the newspaper anymore? Virgil was pretty sure that he only held it for the aesthetic and the dramatic affect. Probably thought it made him look more sophisticated or something. Virgil bet he wasn’t even actually reading it. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“He didn’t put anything in your cereal.” Deceit said reassuringly, while glaring at Remus. Virgil frowned, not feeling particularly reassured. Does that mean he <i>did<i> put something in it? He stared down at the bowl, increasingly distressed. “That means..?’</i></i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Not <i>everything<i> that I say needs to be a lie Virgil.”</i></i></i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Was that a lie!?</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Fuck it. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Virgil stood up and dumped his cereal into the trash. Remus cackled.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a short, silly little thing I wrote earlier. It might end up turning into a series about the different chaotic shenanigans that the dark sides get up too. </p><p>I hope that you all like it, it was fun to write!</p><p>Stay inside if you can, and stay safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>